


Ritual

by turtlenecksandsweaters



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Other, alma uses they/them pronouns, exorcist alma au, i wrote this in an hour no cap bc i needed to post yulma, just two ppl in love thats all, nonbinary alma!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlenecksandsweaters/pseuds/turtlenecksandsweaters
Summary: “Suffering is the path that will lead us to salvation.”Reminiscing, Angels, and lots of touching.





	Ritual

Alma looks at him like he’s put all the stars in the sky, arranged them so perfectly for millennia — humans of all kinds admire them every day, every minute of every year and Alma is just one of those who bear witness to them. Yu is like Gabriel (or perhaps Raphael, lover of humans and the earth, but he wouldn’t like that), putting the stars into the universe forever. Alma only knows what Edgar used to say about God and the Angels, but Alma is sure that if they’re to exist, Yu would be one. 

Their hands glide together in tandem, tracing every black outline of the tattoo over Yu’s heart. In return, Yu’s hands sneak around Alma’s waist in a sudden burst of tenderness, coaxing them forward so he can reach his head down and litter cotton-soft kisses along Alma’s matching markings.

It’s almost ritual, now. Embracing each other during the nights, silently reassuring each other, reminding each other that they’re both alive — and maybe not well, but  _ alive. _

(That’s all they can ask for when they’ve already died once.)

Alma cradles Yu’s head, running their fingers through his hair and pulling the string from his ponytail, they’ve always preferred his long hair down. Pressing their cheek to the top of his head, Alma leans against Yu a little more, arms falling onto his shoulders for a better position. They like it this way — being in Yu’s arms, in his lap, safe and warm, just the two of them. Not often do these pleasures leave the bedroom, because across that threshold is the World, hard and unforgiving and out to get them. So, they stay within the bedroom, hidden away from prying enemy eyes and the draft of the headquarters.

Yu’s bed goes unused more often than not. He finds himself coaxed under Alma’s covers, sometimes pulled, but he would never protest. Yu insists Alma’s bed is just comfier, but it’s Alma, always Alma, who he follows to bed each night. Laying down, he rests his ear against their chest, matching his heart to theirs and tangling their ankles together. 

They are his World, soft and inviting where everyone else’s is cold and malevolent.

They’d kill for each other,  _ have  _ killed for each other. It’s only a secret to the other Exorcists — no, there are no secrets between them. 

Alma is the salvation where there only is suffering, despite all their wrongdoings and his flaws. 

_ The world is dark and it’s so hard to breath,  _ he remembers the birthing chambers, smoke filling the room. A woman standing behind Alma, both capturing the entirety of his attention.  _ But in this instance, when I laughed along with you… _

Alma,  _ this _ Alma _ ,  _ could be anything and Yu would still love them. Beyond lives, beyond their  _ shared  _ lives, Yu would always find “that person”, even if they’d been standing in front of him the whole time. Even if they’d been hiding from him the whole time. He remembers their childhood, or the closest thing to what one could call a “childhood”, and smiles. He has many happy memories; watching Daisya and Alma argue over petty things, Marie sitting aside pretending he wasn’t right between the two — he’d never admit the days spent with Tiedoll and his other mentees hold a special place in his heart. (Not even while curled against Alma’s chest, reminiscing about the past.)

_ I felt that breathing just got a little bit easier. _

The confines of their room is the safest place for them both, providing solace where their daily life provides only the suffering of losses and fast-approaching Armageddon. Their arms are the halos of Angels, vast and terrifying beyond comprehension.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour and THATS a record. i was in a yulma mood today and i physically cant write angst for them (and we all know angst is my brand) SO here’s some semi-fluff for them :)


End file.
